


The Midnight Study

by Dr_of_Warfare



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_of_Warfare/pseuds/Dr_of_Warfare
Summary: Young Nicholas Bolgas has been suffering from horrible, vivid nightmares whenever he sleeps. In these nightmares, he wanders endlessly through a school with no exit or end in sight, and always ending with him in the clutches of death in one way or another. Although they seem harmless, Nicholas's mind is slowly being effected and pushing him closer and closer to insanity, not able to separate reality from fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BC_The_Potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_The_Potato/gifts).



Prologue

Nicholas was walking in the hallway of Las Grenada High School, though he didn't know how it looked in real life. It was dim, the lights buzzing slightly, like a hazy dream. Every step he took echoed in the tunnel, sometimes with a squish when he stepped on a tub of moldy school lunch. The windows were frosted, some broken and snow was coming through, chilling the world. Still, under freezing point is a little much for three broken windows.

In his hand was an old pocket knife, six inches of blade. It was jammed so it wouldn't close, which he did with tar and super glue. He didn't remember bringing it, let alone picking it up, but it was with him non-the-less.

Why was he here? He had come for something, but he didn't know what. If his head would just stop aching for one second, he could figure it out. The building was originally locked down because of health risks, structural problems, and (so it was said) ghosts. But the place wasn't musty, or impossible to breathe in.

The hallway eventually split up into a crossroad - A sign in the center of the road was a street sign with four arrows pointing to each of the paths. _North/Exit, East/Hospital Wing, West/ Food Court,_ and _South/ Principals Office._

Nicholas considered each of them. He figured he came for a reason, so it would be logical not to down the _North_ hall. The Principal Office sounds interesting, but he didn't think some ancient school records would do him much good. Nicholas knew the Hospital Wing would be completely running through, so he started down the _West/Food Court_ hall.

Nicholas was rubbing his hands to warm them, shaking all over. Why was it so cold?

As he went through the place, Nicholas noticed that some of the Classrooms were slightly opened, like someone trying to peep out. He stopped at the door that was labeled _Math 1B_ , and, curiosity seeping in, opened the door all the way and walked in.

The classroom was dark, difficult to see. Nicholas couldn't see five inches in front of him. He placed his hand in his pocket and, unexpectedly, pulled out a Zippo lighter. Nicholas flicked it on and out came a green flame, lighting five feet all around him. Not questioning it, Kevin walked around the tables, looking for something interesting. He found that under all of them was stuck on gum, _Gross_ , some old papers with homework on it, and a metal ruler. On the chalkboard was written something that was wiped half-assed. _Solve for X - 7+8x=12-3x_.

Nicholas turned away from it, repelled by the math. When he twisted the handle of the exit door, he had enough time to hear the floorboard creak before he felt his head cleaved in half by the metal ruler.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Nicholas was walking in the hallway of Las Grenada High School, though he didn't know how it looked in real life. It was dim, the lights buzzing slightly, like a hazy dream. Every step he took echoed in the tunnel, sometimes with a squish when he stepped on a tub of moldy school lunch. The windows were frosted, some broken and snow was coming through, chilling the world. Still, under freezing point is a little much for three broken windows.  
In his hand was an old pocket knife, six inches of blade. It was jammed so it wouldn't close, which he did with tar and super glue. He didn't remember bringing it, let alone picking it up, but it was with him non-the-less.  
Why was he here? He had come for something, but he didn't know what. If his head would just stop aching for one second, he could figure it out. The building was originally locked down because of health risks, structural problems, and (so it was said) ghosts. But the place wasn't musty, or impossible to breathe in.  
The hallway eventually split up into a crossroad - A sign in the center of the road was a street sign with four arrows pointing to each of the paths. North/Exit, East/Hospital Wing, West/ Food Court, and South/ Principals Office.  
Nicholas considered each of them. He figured he came for a reason, so it would be logical not to down the North hall. The Principal Office sounds interesting, but he didn't think some ancient school records would do him much good. Nicholas knew the Hospital Wing would be completely running through, so he started down the West/Food Court hall.  
Nicholas was rubbing his hands to warm them, shaking all over. Why was it so cold?  
As he went through the place, Nicholas noticed that some of the Classrooms were slightly opened, like someone trying to peep out. He stopped at the door that was labeled Math 1B, and, curiosity seeping in, opened the door all the way and walked in.  
The classroom was dark, difficult to see. Nicholas couldn't see five inches in front of him. He placed his hand in his pocket and, unexpectedly, pulled out a Zippo lighter. Nicholas flicked it on and out came a green flame, lighting five feet all around him. Not questioning it, Nicholas walked around the tables, looking for something interesting. He found that under all of them was stuck on gum ("Gross", thought Nicholas), some old papers with homework on it, and a metal ruler. On the chalkboard was written something that was wiped half-assed. Solve for X - 7+8x=12-3x.  
Nicholas turned away from it, repelled by the math. When he twisted the handle of the exit door, he felt the room get colder. Not just cold, it was like his whole body was plunged into ice. He looked behind him and felt his heart drop. Behind him was a tall woman with thin appendages and a cage around her head. Her face was in wrappings save for her ices, glowing blue and colder than the vacuum of space.  
Nicholas pushed through the door as he ran, racing down the hall as he heard the door slam off its hinges in the wake of her. High heels of glass clicked their way down the hall, somehow keeping up and closing the distance between her and Nicholas. Nicholas turned the corner and paused, hugging the wall. He listened to the steps coming closer. He was sweating as he waiting, knife clutched in hand. When he could swear the clicks were just around the corner, Nicholas turned around the corner and thrust into the woman. He felt the knife hit and snap upon contact of her flesh. Only a fleeting thought passed through him before he felt her icy fingers thrust through him, taking hold of his warm beating heart, frozen upon contact.


End file.
